The Witcher (computer spil)
The Witcher (Polsk: Wiedźmin) er et computer rollespil for PC lavet af CD Projekt. Baseret på serien af samme navn skrevet af den polske forfatter Andrzej Sapkowski. Spillet benytter BioWare's Aurora Engine og udkom i oktober 2007. The Witcher følger historien om Geralt, en mutant "witcher" — en rejsende monsterjæger udstyret med overnaturlige kræfter. Den finder sted i en detaljeret, middelalderlig verden. Det naturlige lys i løbet af døgnet er gengivet realistisk og skiftet mellem dag og nat er med til at gøre spillet mere 'levende'. Vejret kan skifte og gå fra solskin til let regn, eller ligefrem deciderede tordenvejr med store regnmængder. Folk reagerer på vejret, og vil for eksempel søge i ly under halvtage når det regner. Produktions historie Skal skrives Historien Spillet er centreret om Geralt, en witcher, som i begyndelsen af spillet lider af hukommelsestab. Han lærer gradvist at han er en berygtet witcher, og at han har venner og fjender overalt, som husker ham, men som han ikke husker. Gennem spillerens handlinger genoptager han disse forbindelser og vælger en sti gennem de politiske intriger der omringer ham. Motivationen bag historien Udviklerne har ofte udtalt at hovedmålet med spillet's historie var at give valgmuligheder til spilleren, hvor der ikke var nogen klar skillelinje mellem godt og ondt, og hvor spilleren ville skulle vælge mellem det mindste af to (eller flere) onderEt eksempel fra spillets featureliste her. Historien er også skruet sammen, så konsekvenserne af spillerens valg ikke umiddelbart er synlige og måske først viser sig meget senere i historien. Dette blev gjort for at forhindre den "gem, vælg, indlæs" måde at spille computerspil på, som ofte benyttes i lignende computer rollespil. Gameplay Der er tre kameravinkler man kan bruge når man spiller The Witcher. Der er to top-down synsvinkler, hvor musen bruges til at styre alt, eller man kan bruge en såkaldt over-skulderen synsvinkel. Denne synsvinkel bringer spilleren tættere på handlingen, men giver også et mere begrænset udsyn. I alle tre synsvinkler kan kontrollen konfigureres til at være primært kontrolleret af musen eller en kombination af mus og tastatur. Kampsystemet i The Witcher adskiller sig fra hvad mand er vant til at se i computer rollespil. Spillerne vælger en af tre forskellige måder at kæmpe på: Hurtigt, hvilker giver mindre skade, men er bedre mod fjender som bevæger sig hurtigt, da man nemmere kan ramme dem. Langsomt, hvilket giver mere skade, men er svær at ramme hurtige fjender med. Og til sidst en gruppe stil, som involverer store svingende bevægelser, hvor man forsøger at ramme flere fjender på én gang; perfekt hvis man er omringet af fjender. Spilleren kan hele tiden skifte måde at kæmpe på, også midt i en kamp. Hver af de tre kamparter har deres egen unikke bevægelsesmønster og stil og ser anderledes ud. Begge Geralts sværd - stålsværdet og sølvsværdet - har deres egen stil og har hver deres formål: stålsværdet bruges mod mennesker og andre kød-og-blod fjender, mens sølvsværdet er effektivt mod overnaturlige monstre og bæster (hvor stål ofte slet ikke virker). Alkymi er en vigtig del af spillet. Spilleren kan lave drikke der kan forbedre helbredet eller udholdenheden, få Geralt til at se i mørke eller give ham andre fordele. Opskrifterne på disse drikke kan læres enten ved at læse dem eller blot ved at eksperimentere og selv blande ingredienser sammen. Når spilleren har lavet en ukendt drik, kan han vælge at drikke den, men han risikerer at blive forgiftet af den. Hver gang Geralt drikker stiger forgiftningsniveauet i hans krop. Det kan han reducere ved at drikke en speciel drik, der nedsætter det, eller ved at meditere på en kro eller ved et ildsted. Ud over potins, så kan spilleren også lave olier og bomber. Olierne bruges til at smøre på sværdet så det bliver mere effektivt i bestemte situationer eller mod bestemte typer af fjender. Musikken Musikken til The Witcher er komponeret af Adam Skorupa og Paweł Błaszczak. I nogle udgaver af spillet følger lydspore med i en ekstra cd. Det består af 29 numre som varer i alt 73 minutter og 13 sekunder. En yderligere cd, Inspired by The Witcher, med blandt andre Vader bliver solgt i nogle lande, og er også inkluderet i spillet i nogle versioner. Teknisk information The Witcher kører på en ny version af BioWare Aurora Engine. En række ændringer er lavet i forhold til den originale Bioware Aurora, blandt andet så den nu er tilpasset et single-player spil. Variationer mellem landene Alle de kvindelige portrætter som vises efter Geralts "erobringer" blev lavet i en mere ærbar version til det amerikanske marked. Dryaden i spillet blev også ændret, så hendes hår nu dækker mere af hendes ellers nøgne krop i den amerikanske version. En del tale mellem karakterne blev udeladt i den engelske udgave - ikke kun i den amerikanske version - ved at forkorte en del samtaler. Chef Designer Michał Madej har nægtet at det er sket, som hævdet af nogle fans, for at dæmpe det til tider grove sprog. Det er sket af hensyn til problemer i forbindelse med udarbejdelsen af spillet. Korrekturlæseren Martin Pagan bemærkede denne forkortede version mens han arbejdede med spillet og forfatteren Sande Chen bekræfter at det ikke var censur hensyn der gjorde teksten kortere i den engelske version. Fans er kommet med teorier om, at det er blevet gjort for at spare penge på stemme-skuespillere, især fordi meget af det grove sprog stadig findes i spillet, hvilket også modtaler censur teorien. Sådanne besparelser vil man typisk foretage ved at forkorte dialogerne. For at låse op for den lange version af teksterne (kun tekst, ikke tale) se: Låse op for de originale dialoger. Udgaver til andre platforme Der er ikke annonceret andre versioner af The Witcher end PC i øjeblikket. Men CD Projekt søger i øjeblikket XBox 360 producere og programmører på deres karriere sideCD Projekt Red karriere side. Yderligere Information * Fejl * Easter Eggs * Spoilers Noter Eksterne links * Officielt Site (Non-Flash version) * Officielle forums * [http://pc.ign.com/objects/682/682220.html The Witcher hos IGN] * [http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/thewitcher/index.html?q=the%20witcher The Witcher hos GameSpot] * [http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2004/10/24 Third Base!] * Interviews med udviklerne: ** The Witcher Interview, Part 1 hos IGN ** The Witcher Interview, Part 2 hos IGN ** The Witcher Interview, Part 3 hos IGN Category:CD Projekt Category:Games Category:The Witcher computer spil ar:الويتشر (لعبة فيديو) cs:Zaklínač (PC hra) de:The Witcher (Computerspiel) el:The Witcher (PC) en:The Witcher (game) es:The Witcher fi:The Witcher fr:The Witcher ko:더 위쳐 (PC) pl:Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) pt-br:The Witcher (jogo eletrônico) ru:Ведьмак (игра) sv:The Witcher (datorspel) uk:Відьмак (комп'ютерна гра) zh:巫師(電腦遊戲)